


Honeysuckle

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Flora and Fauna [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demon!Kylo, F/M, Witch!Rey, Witchcraft, mild dub/con because of demon deals, there was some plot until there wasn't, very minor bloodletting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: This wasn’t the first time Kylo had been summoned at an inconvenient time. Nor would it be the last. His hair was still dripping from the bath he had stepped from only minutes before; he should count himself fortunate he had already tugged on a pair of loose trousers.Kylo blinked at his surrounding, only slightly bewildered by the fact that he came eye-to-eye with an upside-down, sheepish grimace, courtesy of the little witch that had brought him into her realm. He glanced upwards, realizing with pursed lips that he could see down the silky slip that hung on her shoulders by narrow straps.





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korppi8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korppi8/gifts).



> ABSOLUTE GARBAGE also I discovered that I have a weird demon tail kink
> 
> @korppi8: I hope this cheers you up a little! <3

This wasn’t the first time Kylo had been summoned at an inconvenient time. Nor would it be the last. His hair was still dripping from the bath he had stepped from only minutes before; he should count himself fortunate he had already tugged on a pair of loose trousers.

Kylo blinked at his surrounding, only slightly bewildered by the fact that he came eye-to-eye with an upside-down, sheepish grimace, courtesy of the little witch that had brought him into her realm. He glanced upwards, realizing with pursed lips that he could see down the silky slip that hung on her shoulders by narrow straps.

If she was embarrassed that he caught a flash of her small breasts, her flat belly, the thatch of coarse hairs at the junction of her thighs--she certainly didn’t show it.

Her bare feet were planted firmly on wood flooring and Kylo apprehended that he was the one standing upside-down. He craned his neck, at last noticing the creeping honeysuckle vines that had formed a summoning circle on the ceiling, blooming flowers taking the place of runes. She was a garden witch, then.

Despite his bemusement, Kylo could appreciate her cleverness for taking advantage of what spare space she had; he only needed to stretch out his senses to feel the next nearest living being, an old man in the flat adjacent to hers. Regardless of how small her apartment was, the witch had filled it with plant life to the point of bursting.

“Sorry,” she said, crooking a finger. The tame vines around his feet suddenly snaked around his ankles, and before he could open his mouth to object--who did this little witch think she was, summoning him _upside-down_ for fuck’s sake?--the vines had coiled like a boa constrictor around his arms and legs, holding him in place.

She offered no further apology, nor even a word of explanation, before swiping at his exposed shoulder with a short, obsidian blade.

Kylo felt oddly like a stuck pig on an assembly line, bearing his teeth with a furious hiss as she held a small, clay bowl under the trickle of blood.

“What in the seven circles of hell do you think--”

She licked her thumb and smeared it along the shallow cut, his skin instantly pulling together at a new seam.

“--you’re doing? You can’t just--”

She shot him a glare that said it all--she very well _could_ do as she pleased, considering she already had.

The witch turned away abruptly, hips swaying as she marched from the room. He stared at her back, stunned.

“You can’t just leave me _hanging_ here!” He roared as she disappeared into another room.

She didn’t answer and seething at the indignity of having been restrained and his blood let, curling flames poured from his tongue, licking at the vines twisted around his limbs. The honeysuckle retreated and Kylo fell, dropping into a roll.

He stormed after the witch, finding her in a cluttered kitchen, scooping handfuls of moist earth out of a sizeable ceramic planter and onto the island counter to free the screeching, scrunched face of a juvenile mandrake. Kylo paused, watching in baffled silence as she gathered the wailing baby into her arms, rocking him as frantic tears gathered in her eyes.

A mandrake’s scream had no effect on a witch, these were tears of exhaustion.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” she shushed, pouring his blood into a large mixing bowl, already filled with steaming goat milk. “Momma’s going to make it all better now, I promise.”

Well. Of all the things she could have used his blood for, giving a mandrake a bath was the last thing he had expected.

The witch brushed her lips over the mandrake’s forehead, continuing to whisper as he sobbed, his little chest heaving. She lowered him into the goat milk, her hands holding him from under his armpits, settling the squirming creature in the bottom of the bowl.

The reaction was nearly instantaneous, the mixture of milk and demon blood soaked into the mandrake roots, his chubby limbs expanding with sudden growth. He blubbered for a few more seconds, confusion evident on his wrinkled face before a wide, toothless grin broke across his dirty cheeks.

She gave a wet laugh, stroking back the broad leaves growing from the top of his head.

“That’s my good boy,” she cooed, running warm milk down his back.

Kylo wasn’t sure he had ever seen something quite like it. She was treating the plant like a human baby and he was responding in kind. She was either the most talented garden witch he’s ever met, or the most _insane_.

He crossed his arms, leaning into the doorjamb.

The mandrake grappled for her hand, drawing her pointer finger into his mouth to suckle on the slender digit. She beamed down at him, tiredly chuckling.

Kylo remained silent in his observation, lips wrenched in a wry smirk as she went about preparing a bottle. Curious, he entered the kitchen to sit on one of the barstools at the island, stretching forward when she ducked under the sink, flipping the switch of a spigot to fill a baby bottle with compost tea. The stench of rot permeated the space but she was obviously used to it.

When she turned around to face him, she nearly jumped out of his skin. Clearly, she hadn’t realized she was being watched.

Kylo couldn’t help the short laugh that erupted from his chest. Had she really thought she could keep someone of his caliber trapped so easily?

Her shock passed quickly and with a scowl, she pressed a finger to her lips.

The witch returned to ignoring him in favor of the mandrake curled into her chest, guiding the rubber nipple of the bottle into his mouth. He drank voraciously, the witch chuckling as the mandrake took sharp sucks of brown, murky formula.

“Not too fast,” she warned with a gentle tone. “You’re going to give yourself a bellyache.”

When the bottle was empty, she shifted the mandrake in her arms to burp him, at last meeting Kylo’s gaze.

“How did you break free of my spell?” she asked in a low voice.

He raised a brow at her. The witch had no idea who she had summoned.

“A spell like that isn’t going to keep a knight-class demon in place for very long,” he mused.

“Knight-class--” she started, then shaking her head with a frown. “Don’t try to play tricks on me. My summoning circle shouldn’t be able to bring anything but a low-class demon.”

“Clearly, it did,” he replied, his tail slithering from his pants leg to flick upwards into view.

She took a step backward, paling as she clutched the mandrake closer to her chest. Finally, they had an understanding. He was no demon to be trifled with.

The witch stammered, her back meeting the sink ledge. “B-but, I--”

Kylo raised a hand to quiet her. “You’re very fortunate that I found this ordeal extremely entertaining. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten such a rude welcoming.”

She flushed, and it occurred to Kylo that despite the weariness that clung to her bones and the dirt smeared across her face, she was actually quite pretty.

“Look, he’s been screaming for a week straight. I’ve never dealt with such a nasty case of colic and I haven’t slept in days, I was desperate. I had no idea that you were--” she sniffed, her expression utterly stricken. “Oh, Goddess, you’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”

He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

“I’m not going to _kill_ you,” he grumbled, “but I am curious. Why would you bother treating a colicky mandrake? They all scream like that. Isn’t it easier to just water them and keep them underground?”

She looked as if he had kicked a box of puppies. To her, perhaps he had. “Are you questioning the way I tend to my own garden?”

 _Such_ a rude witch. Kylo shook his head, chortling to himself.

“I suppose not,” he answered, considering her. “What’s your name?”

The mandrake burped then, and she tended to the wriggling baby without responding, laying him back into his planter. He yawned, perfectly content when she covered him with earth to sleep once more. The witch patted the dirt lightly, finally whispering back.

“Rey.”

He hummed, thoughtful as he watched her carefully place the planter next to nine other identical pots, each with their own head of mandrake leaves peaking out from the dirt.

“Well, Rey, I’m afraid we need to discuss payment,” Kylo drawled. “You should know by now that nothing comes for free, in this realm or any other.”

She chewed anxiously on her lower lip, dragging her teeth over the pink swell of flesh until it began to redden. His eyes burned, drawn to the nervous motion.

“I’m not sure I have anything of value to offer you,” she breathed.

Kylo let his gaze trail from her lips, down the graceful slope of her neck, around either of her breasts, past her navel to where he had noticed the dark, pubic curls protecting her sex, then back up to her widening eyes. Her mouth opened as if she had something to say, but it seemed she was momentarily incapable of producing sound.

He was no incubus but that hardly meant he had no interest in fucking a pretty girl when he saw one.

“I am Kylo Ren. Just so you know what name you should scream.”

 

* * *

 

Rey floundered, gaping at the demon sitting at her kitchen island. She knew that it wasn’t uncommon for a witch and a demon to be intimate--in fact, there was a period when it was _expected_ \--but she couldn’t for the life of her understand why he would want such a thing.

She knew the name Kylo Ren. He was supposed to be a master knight, leader of the Knights of Ren. He was powerful and--damn him--he was attractive. There were far worse things he could ask of her and it wasn’t as if she was a quivering maiden.

“Why?” she uttered, unable to fully process what he was implying.

He huffed, giving her another long look-over. “If you’re really that against it, I’m sure we can agree on something else.”

Her face was on _fire_. Rey wondered if he could somehow see through what she was wearing or if he just had a vivid imagination.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Kylo drew his full lips into a line in an attempt to keep himself from grinning. It did little good. “You’re interesting.”

She still wasn’t satisfied but Rey doubted he would do much more to explain himself.

The demon stood, stepping around her island to tower over Rey, his height alarming. Kylo was a full head taller than her and twice as broad, his body dense with muscle. She tried to eye the firmness of his abdomen conspicuously to no avail, a wicked smirk splitting his cheeks.

He dipped his lips closer, grazing the shell of her ear, chuckling when a pleasant shudder ran down her spine. “Do we have an agreement?”

It struck her then, how long it had been since she’d last been with a man. The desire she felt was pure weakness; he was a demon, of course whatever he said or did would be sound like sweet honey to her ears, but the temptation was overwhelming.

His tail lashed out, wrapping around her back and pulling her forward to press her flat to him. Her breath hitched, the heat of his erection crushing into her stomach. He was completely hard already, itching to bury himself between her thighs.

“Do we have an agreement?” he repeated, voice taking on a rough, impatient edge.

Rey swallowed. “Yes.”

“Good,” he snarled into the hair that had fallen loose around her ears, his claw-like nails delicately tracing up her thighs, snagging on the hem of her slip to ruck the skirt over her hips.

His tongue seared her flesh, a hot brand as he teasingly mouthed at her throat. Rey tipped her head back as his lips followed the column of her neck and over the edge of her chin until he leveled her with a kiss. He licked the seam of her mouth, wordlessly begging for a better taste, and she opened to him, his tongue slick and burning as it swept through her like a force of Mother Nature.

He growled, grinding his dick into her belly with determination, as if he could sink through her skin and fill her entire body with his. Rey jolted as his tail slipped between her legs, the thick tuft of hair at the end of it slowly brushing against her slit, an action that shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was.

Kylo snickered as he took advantage of her surprise, hooking her knee over his hip and gliding the length of his tail, like a warm cord of rope, through the folds of her sex.

Rey groaned as he pulled his tail taut so that it bit into her flesh, jerking again as it rubbed viciously against her clitoris.

“Bed,” she insisted, _“now.”_

She couldn't find it in her to be irritated when he ripped the delicate material of her slip from her back.

For a being that rarely took orders, Kylo was practically leaping to follow hers. He gathered her in his arms, teeth nipping at her lower lip, tail still sliding against her. She bit back at the taste of blood, clenching her thighs around his waist to remind him just where she wanted his cock. He took the hint with a greedy strike of his tongue.

They tumbled back into the room she had summoned him, and for a moment she was airborne, before landing with a yelp on the downy duvet half falling off her bed. It was only once she propped herself up on her elbows that he hooked his thumbs into the waist of his pants and tore the loose fabric down.

He jutted upwards, even larger than she had anticipated.

Instead of joining her on the bed, he tugged her to the edge of the mattress by her hips, dropping to his knees to slant his mouth over the slick spread of her cunt. He ate her out with selfish intentions, slurping on her flesh and jabbing at her with his tongue, before finally dipping into her center, the tip of his long nose rolling into her clit.

She fell back onto the duvet with a breathless cry, one hand reaching down to grip one of his horns and hold him there, her other arm thrown over her eyes. Rey should have been embarrassed by the whine that slipped through her teeth when he yanked his head away.

“Watch me, Rey,” he said, voice a threatening, _intoxicating_ rumble. The way her name escaped his mouth made new heat pool between her legs.

Rey forced herself back up, fingers folding into fists as his mouth found her again, his tongue curling into her. Kylo’s gaze was piercing as it fixed on her, all-consuming in their dark depths, but he wouldn’t let her break away. The sensation of his eyes watching her was nearly as intense as his tongue swirling against throbbing clit; she wasn’t sure she could take it.

It was only when his generous lips closed around the raised flesh of her clit, his front teeth lightly rasping, that she became undone. She writhed under him, hips rocking against his face as she moaned.

“Oh, _Kylo.”_

She could feel his filthy grin as he pressed it into her belly button--he was entirely too pleased that she had moaned his name--but Rey couldn’t care as she gasped. He continued to nip and suck at her skin, leaving blood-filled blossoms in a trail up to her left breast.

His mouth was all-encompassing, her mind blanking as he laved at the sensitive underside of her breast. Kylo suckled on point of her nipple, then moved to her other to give it equal attentions, a large hand squeezing the wet skin of her left breast. The tip of one of his horns was pressed to her cheek, hard enough to sting.

When her breathing started to even, her first blinding high slipping away, he crawled onto the mattress. Kylo pushed her back, arranging her limbs, his tail coiling about her calf. She looked between their bodies, the head of his cock purpling and dribbling with pre-cum. It nudged against her entrance, skimming against her pussy but not sinking into her.

Rey keened, going mad with ever blunt tap. She threw her arms around his shoulders, nails clipping his skin as they dragged deep along his back, catching old scars.

“Please,” she whimpered, rolling her hips into his.

Slowly, Kylo thrust into her, pausing once he settled fully. Rey gritted her teeth, eyes clamping shut, enraptured by the tortuous stretch of his dick.

And then he moved, retreating with the same slowness before entering her again, his hips snapping violently. The air dragged from her chest-- _fuck_ \--she could see the bulge of him inside her if she glanced down the length of her abdomen. She wasn’t sure she could take it.

She did anyway.

He was ruthless, grunting as he pounded into her, the tops of his thighs audibly slapping the backs of hers. He stretched her further, yanking her calf over his shoulder with his tail, reaching impossible further into her.

Tears were pricking in the corners of her eyes but she paid them no heed, shouting as he changed the angle to brush against her g-spot.

“Kylo, _yes, please--”_

He snickered into her lips. “You’re surprisingly polite when you’re being fucked.”

She surged forward, shutting him up with her mouth, her tongue delving to taste the tang of her own arousal.

Her second orgasm was a slow ember that spread down her limbs, setting her chest aflame as every muscle pulled tight around the girth of his cock. She sobbed his name, meeting his rigorous thrusts wildly.

He moved too fast for her to keep up, groaning as she gripped him.

“You’re so _tight_ when you come,” he growled, jerking frantically until he finally stilled, mouth falling open.

Kylo spilled into the clench of her cunt, the warm spurts of his come filling her and sending another wave of decadent pleasure rippling through her. She sighed, mindlessly brushing his hair from his face as he glided out of her, momentarily resting his cheek against the crook of her neck.

He was so quiet she wondered if he drifted off--did demons sleep?--and was rueful once he lifted his head away. She wasn’t ready for this to be over, not by a long shot.

She hesitated for only a second. “How much more do I owe you?”

His surprise was swiftly replaced by a small, worn smile. Kylo lowered his lips to hers in another kiss.

“I’ll let you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME I AM ASHAMED
> 
> I'VE REACHED NEW LEVELS OF TRASHINESS


End file.
